I Gotta Do What!
by HorsesRain
Summary: Sakura said she'd take Naruto to the Konoha Festival! But there's one catch, he's gotta cross dress! This'll be a SasuNaru story eventually... But for now, it's GarraNaruto, Just to keep us satisfied with the wait! ;p
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura said she'd take Naruto to the Konoha Festival! But there's one catch, he's gotta cross dress!

**Before story review of what's happened: **Naruto has been friends with Sakura Haruno since forever. After quite some time, he finally revealed to her that he was bi, suprising her and all his other friends. But, Sakura decided to take her friends fate into her own hands... Naruto had never been to the Konoha Festival, but this year, she said he was coming with her, her treat--but the catch was that he had to cross dress to get in! And he couldn't go against it, due to the brute force from four girls, including Sakura herself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be trying hard to make it into a Yoai one over time for my own amusement.

...Ch.1...

"Sakura-chaaaan! You can't be serious!" A blonde boy cried, gripping a pink haired girl, now identified as Sakura's, shoulders and looking as if he may start bawling at how he had no choice in the matter. "I am serious Naruto! And you know very well why I'm doing it, too!" Sakura stomped her foot at Naruto, attempting to end the conversation, but got no such comfort. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! I'm never telling you any of my secrets ever again!" Naruto pouted and turned his head away from his friend. Sakura huffed and said pointedly, "Oh, shut it, Naruto! This is my way of helping!" She had a gleam in her eyes that just spoke 'And I'm gonna make sure it works!' Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely, "Ya? Well, your 'way of helping' sucks!", "Just shut up and try this on!" She tossed a bag of clothes at him and shooed him into the bathroom to try it on.

(After trying the outft on and show casing it to Sakura, who took pictures unbeknownst to him)

Naruto held out the girls school uniform handed to him, looking at it as if it were some smelly dead animal. "Come on, put it back on! It doesn't even look that bad on you! Even Temari would say so! TEMARI!" Sakura shoved the uniform back at the blonde, he looked as if he would take off at a mad dash and leave the country at any second. "But..! It's YOUR uniform! What're YOU gonna wear! It's directly after school!" Sakura could tell this was Naruto's last stand that he had. "...Well duh, my spare one! And you will be putting this on in the bathrooms before we head out!" Naruto stuffed the uniform into a bag and shoved it into his school locker regretfully.

"Please don't make me do this! I'll, I'll... I'll buy you your lunch for a week!" Sakura put a finger up to her chin. "Hmm... Tempting, but no." Another girl who'd been listening in on the conversation and watched his showcase walked up. "I-I think y-you looked good i-in it too, Naruto..." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "Hinata! You traitor!" He whined and gave her his puppy dog eyes, her weakening a fraction. "Sakura... M-maybe you shouldn't..." Sakura looked slightly haughty. "No! All the rest of the girls in the group agree he should do it!" Kiba then walked up and put his arm around Hinata, who blushed madly. "Agree he should do what?" Sakura looked to him. "You'll find out at the festival!" Kiba just shrugged and lead Hinata off, to where, I'm sure only a select few knew, Naruto not being one of them, but as soon as they left, Temari and Tenten appeared.

"Heya, guys!" Tenten said loudly. "The plan still in the works Sakura?" Sakura huffed. "I've been having a bit of trouble with him and his thoughts, but yes, it's still in affect." Temari smiled happily at Naruto. "Please do this for us Naruto! We're trying to do this for you in our own way, just deal with it for us, ok?" Naruto sighed, Temari barely ever pleaed like this, so it must be important to her... "Fine..." Naruto grumbled, barely audible. The four girls squealed and hugged him tightly, then Ino walked up. "Why're you guys hugging in the hallway?" Tenten smiled and swooned. "Naru-chan just agreed completely to the plan, even though he's doubting himself!" Ino started to squeal as well and joined the group. Naruto sighed, watching as people would walk by and look over oddly at the team of girls hugging a lone guy; aka him. He knew he was gonna have a long day tomorrow...

Tenten then looked down at Naruto (Ya, she's taller then him!) "Naruto! I'm the one who claims to do your make-up!" Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Are you kidding me..? No one said anything about make-up!" Temari sighed lightly. "Don't worry, it'll be really light. You won't even be able to notice it.." Naruto wheeled around to look at Tenten , who nodded back in confirmation, another sigh escaped Naruto.

...(Later)...

'Is it possible to get in an accident before tomorrow?' He thought sadly as he walked to his appartment from school miserably, he then stopped. 'I hafta go shopping first..' With that thought in mind, he turned on heel and headed off to his left, towards the shopping district. He walked into the first store called 'Konoha Superstore' (I know, creative right?) He walked down the third aisle to the right and three-forths the way down was his main food source... Ramen. He stuffed some into a cart happily, his mood already lifting due to his obsessive love of the deliciously noodled food. He then started walking down another aisle full of baking supplies.

"I think I'll bake a cake while I'm at it! The day after tomorrow is the first year reunion of Sakura-chan and Bushy brows' first date!" He started placing things into the cart as he thought of them, he always made his cakes from scratch. "Man, how sad is that? I need a new hobby to participate in when I'm bored.." (And yes, he can afford to do this every now and then, he's got a good job at a bakery, but we'll get more into that later!) He was about to grab the leading ingreedient, sugar, when a pale hand reached out and swept up the last bag right before his hand even touched it.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, looking up into a pair of onix eyes that seemed to shoot straight threw him. He blushed a little, but he was angry! That was just fricking rude to swipe it when the guy knew he was going to grab it! "What the heck? Why'd you do that when I was about to grab it!" The boy, who Naruto also noticed had as black of hair as he did eyes, kept a blank face. "Because I needed sugar, Dobe." He then turned around and began walking out of the aisle, but he stopped, after Naruto replied back that is. "But I had it first, you teme!" The semi-gothic seeming boy looked at him, appalled, as if it had been the first time he'd been insulted, (Which isn't too far from the truth, is it?) but it was quickly replaced with a blank stare again, pissing Naruto off even more.

Naruto, deciding he really wanted to get away from this bastard, grabbed the next best sugar quickly, and walked out of the aisle through the other side. He then headed off toward the refridgerated products, still being in need of butter, milk, and eggs. After obtaining them, he walked to the cash register, paid for his goods, and walked out the door, not once realising he was being watched up until he was out the door. On his way home, (He walks by the way) his thoughts returned to the previous subject. 'Why do I gotta do this again..?' It was then that he got a reply, **'Because you have three girls who're willing to kill you to get you to do it?'** 'Oh, hey Kuubi. How come you're only just now getting into this conversation?' **'...Because I was asleep..?'** Naruto yawned, "Well.. That would make sense.." Naruto said out loud, and unbeknownst to him, one of his friends had seen him and walked up cooly alongside him.

"What would make sense, Naruto..?" At this, the blonde jumped, then, after seeing it was only Gaara, calmed down. "Geez! You scared the day lights outta me!" Gaara looked at him without any additional emotion. "You haven't answered my question.." Naruto huffed at Gaara's 'wet rag' personna. "I take it you've heard about my predicament with the girls by now right..?" Gaara nodded. "Well, Kuubi thinks I should go through with it since it's either that, or my early death." Gaara watched his friend for a moment before speaking. "I think you should go through with it too... It might be a good experience for you, and the girls'll protect you from any leches."

Naruto gaped at his friend, it's not often that he'd say such a long and complete sentence like that. He sighed, but smiled non-the-less. "I can protect myself Gaara, geez. And I'll do it, but only on one condition!" He looked at Gaara, "You gotta come too and act like you're my older brother or something!" Gaara's eyes widened for a brief second then returned to their origional state. "No." He turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed his sleeve. "Pleeeeeeaaasse, Gaara! Don't leave me with them!! I'll tell you what, you only have to stay for a quarter of the festival, alright?! Just don't leave me with them!" Naruto gave Gaara his best puppy eyes, and unknown to him, it was working at the redhead's mind quite well. Gaara sighed, knowing the blonde wouldn't give up. "...Fine..." Naruto whooped and jumped on Gaara happily, earning an aggitated "Get off.." from the redhead. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyooou!" Naruto pumped his arm a couple times at his victory, then asked Gaara what he was up to. "...I was comming to visit you... I had nothing better to do..." Naruto looked oddly at him but pushed it off as something to discuss later, for now, they must party!... Ok, they won't party, just go around town to random places and talk, it was way better then going home, and with Tsunade baa-chan giving Konoha High School a two week break for Spring staring the day after tomorrow, who wouldn't be out on the town?

...The Next Morning...

Naruto woke up at seven-thirty the next morning completely worn out. No, he and Gaara hadn't boozed it up or any of that stuff, they'd just stayed up till One o'clock before going home. The story is that they'd gone around for a while, but later ended up going to where the festival was being set up to check it out and got recruted for helping... Until one... But it was fun anyways! A girl named Laylawnee told them if they needed help with anything to come with her, even during the festival, she said she'd give them a free round on the shooting game she worked at; of course, this made Gaara happy, since that was his favorite game at these types of things... (Go figure T.T') But anyways, that's why Naruto's tired. Oh, and on his way to school he ran into the school's cement wall next to the door, in case you wanted to know.

Naruto lumbered his way to the classroom, just barely making it in the door before the bell rang. As he sat, Chouji, one of his male counterparts, shoved a chip into his mouth and asked, "Why're you all gloomy today? You're usually really hyper and annoying." Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly while talking. "I wentta bed late..." Chouji nodded and went back to looking to the front of the room, after about ten minutes, Naruto was asleep. The teacher, Kureni, was about to wake him, when the class refused to let him, saying the class would be quieter with him asleep anyways, making Kiba growl, since he was the one who talked with him.

Later, after the 'energising nap' as Naruto now called it. The blonde was awake and full of life, going through another two classes and making it to lunch until he was worn out again. After eating his ramen at his usual light speed, he wound up laying next to Shikamaru in the grass and falling asleep again, arising questions from his friends until Gaara answered. "Lack of sleep." After that, he was fine and dandy for the rest of the day. Well, until he remembered what the day was that is.

...After School...

"Narutooo! Come on! We gotta get you ready!" Sakura yelled from across the hallway, running at lthe speed of her own voice. Ino ran up on her left and they both grabbed his already limp arms and dragged him down the hallway, stopping only to get the demented 'bag' out of his locker and nearly be-head him on the way. After more sprinting, they tossed him into the boys bathroom and instructed him on how to put on the mess of clothes that is the girls uniform. When he came out their was much tidying on the girls part, then he was once again dragged, but this time, into the girls bathroom, were Tenten was waiting, with every type of girls make-up, hair product, and bling available.

After much flattening of hair, being held down for make-up, and obtaining of what seemed like a pound of small plastic bracelets; Naruto was done. It was then that they allowed him to look in the mirror. All his hair now seemed flattened into layers that went to his jawline around his head with not an upward spike to be found. For make-up, he wore a clear lipgloss that was more like a chapstick and a small ammount of orange eyeshadow that you'd probably never notice, as well as mascara and eyeliner, which were black of course. All in all, he didn't look bad. And with the way his features already made him look girly, much to his distaste, he was already short enough and looked the part physically, due to his stupid figure being lean instead of muscley. He just looked like a flat chested girl the way he was right now.

"Naruto! You look perfect! We're gonna have to beat the boys offa you!" Tenten said, she then smirked at the others happily. "Won't we girls?" Sakura then sighed and said, "You're almost too cute to give away!" At that, Naruto jumped, as would any guy in this situation I'm sure. Ino then snapped a few more pictures to put on her wall, along with the ones that Sakura had shot as well that is. "I'm sure even Kiba's gonna flip! Now let's go, we're gonna be late for our dates if you don't hurry!"

Naruto grabbed up his stuff, stuffed it into his bag, and followed the girls out the bathroom door grumpily, when nearing the exit, Sakura told him to stop and wait, and walked out the front door herself, saying loudly enough for Naruto to hear, "Guys! And may I present to you.. Naruto!" He was then dragged out by Tenten and Ino, out into their group of friends who'd been waiting for them, all knowing what was going on. Well, except Kiba that is. "Naruto! May I say you're flames glow brighter then ever in that glorious outfit given to you by my darling Sakura!!" Sakura then gushed back "Oh, Thankyou Lee!" Temari smiled happily and Nodded when Naruto looked her way and Chouji was rather wide-eyed, Shikamaru gave his lazey reply of "Troublesome girls.." and Kiba.. Well, let's just say his mouth was beyond the limits of low.

"Naruto!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY GIRL!!!" Tenten then knocked Kiba upside the head, "Of course he does!!! That's what we were trying to do!!!" Naruto then looked over to Gaara, who was standing there in analization. "Well.. Wha do you think..?" Naruto asked, blushing under the intense gaze. Gaara then returned his own eyes to Naruto's. "You're fine." Naruto visibly relaxed, mostly since Gaara never lied, so he knew he must truely look fine for Gaara to say it. It was then that Tenten asked, "Hey Gaara, I thought you weren't comin'?" Temari then said, "Naruto asked him to come along as an older brother, that's Gaara's cover-up for coming." Ino then looked at Gaara from over by Chouji, her boyfriend, and smirked, saying. "Over-protective older brother? Got it!"

Kankuro then walked up out of nowhere and went to stand by Tenten before replying, "But he's only staying for half of it, not the whole thing." Naruto then pointed his finger in the air. "That's probably because this girl we were helping yesterday, Laylawnee, said she'd give us a few free rounds of shooting for free since we assissted her!" He then looked over at Kankuro and Tenten in confusion. "Kankuro, are you Tenten's chapperone or something?" Tenten and Kankuro laughed. Tenten thtn replied, "Naruto, we've been going out for three months!" Naruto's face fell into shock as he replied. "I was never told of this!!! How long has everyone else known?" Ino then steped forward, "Actually, only Temari knew about it until today, we were told at lunch while you were asleep." After much discussion, and heated battling of words, everything was sorted out and well again, plus they'd made it to the festival!

...At the Festival...

As soon as they'd entered the gates Naruto seemed to cling to Gaara like a scared child, not that Gaara hated it or anything, but he needed the blonde to just hold his hand or something instead of looking like the redhead was a lifeline of some kind. So, much to Gaara's distaste, he pulled Naruto away from his arm, telling him not to do it again or be slaughtered, and grabbed his hand instead, walking him over to the shooting games location just to hopefully loosen Naruto up a bit. It wasn't long until they saw Laylawnee, who ran up and said, "Oh, it's you guys! Hi!" She then looked at Naruto, knowing full well he's a guy, and causing him to blush under her gaze.

"I take it your female friends made you do this?" He nodded his head and looked down at the ground. "Oh, don't worry! No one will recognize you outside of here they did such a good job! They only way they'd be able to tell was by looking at the scar marks on your cheeks!" Naruto blushed a deeper crimson as he heard Kuubi laugh in the pit of his mind and watched Laylawnee hand Gaara one of the guns and he started shooting expertly, scaring the young kids and impressing the younger generations, which mostly consisted of girls. Gaara, upon seeing this and not liking the attention, grabbed Naruto's wrist, giving him a pleading look. Naruto caught it and suddenly burst out loudly in a girly way, "Oh Nii-san, what a great shot!!! Hey, when's your girlfriend getting here?" All the girls looked downcast and sleeked off, this made Naruto laugh and pick up a gun himself.

Gaara watched as Naruto attempted to shoot the weapon with his mediocre knowledge, thus failing to even hit the target at all. At this, Gaara got up next to Naruto, helping him hold it in place, as well as teach him to shoot it, and finally, after about half an hour, Naruto got the hang of it and was able to persue the center of the target on his own, leaving Gaara to his expert shooting once more, and earning a few prizes in which he ended up giving away when they were finally done, seeing no point in lugging them around. Heck, Naruto even got one himself. But, sadly, Naruto wanted to move onto bigger and better things. In other words; The fishing with a paper net thing... Oh, what an idiotic game that was.

After the third time, Gaara caught a few guys staring at Naruto's ass, thus earning a glare from Gaara and a will to live which made them leave rather quickly. At that, Gaara smirked, deeming each of them unworthy and went back to watching Naruto play the 'fun and exciting' game. After another five minutes of this, Naruto was dagged off by Tenten, as Kankuro told Gaara that Temari wanted to see him about something and told him they'd be the gaurdians of Naruto until he came back. Thus earning his leave.

Tenten smirked, part two of the plan had worked! Temari was in on it too..! After they found out Gaara was coming, they knew he'd truely be playing the 'over-protective brother' role with Naruto and wouldn't let any guys come within an eight yard radius of him. Thus causing a problem in their 'getting Naruto out to flirt' plan. So they decided Temari would be looking for him and keep him busy for another hour while Tenten and Kankuro went along with Naruto as his supposed gaurdians. It'd be easy enough, they just hoped they could get Naruto to talk to more people around him. After a few more games, they decided to go and get their dinner, which of course, derived of sugary snacks like cotton candy and other things, like a tongue changing lollipop that Naruto wanted and a chocolate ninja kunei that Tenten wanted, they'd almost given up hope on the oblivious blonde.

After what seemed like an incredibly long silence but was truely only about five minutes, Naruto suddenly jumped up saying, "I just thought of another game I wanna play!" And running off into the distance. It wasn't really true, he just felt like going off on his own for awhile, noticing a rather large water tower in the far corner, he ran for it, earning many looks from the people around him, seeing as he was traveling at what seemed to be demon speed with nothing in particular behind him.

When he got to the tower, he got up it with ease and sat down on the circular platform surrounding the tower, not caring who else could possibly be up there... Until he heard a somewhat familiar voice. "...Who else is up here..?" Naruto couldn't place it, but he replied, "Someone trying to get away from crazy best friends... You?" The voice waited a minute or so longer. " A guy trying to keep away from the 'oh so adoring' fangirls..." Naruto laughed, "Heh, glad I'm not you! I can run fast, but my friends say I suck a finding hiding places!" The voice remained silent, so Naruto continued. "You're probably going to laugh at me when I tell you, but since I don't know you, I don't really care. I'm dressed like a girl right now due to my crazy friends, the female ones if you didn't figure it out for yourself, and they're trying to hook me up with someone!" The voice came back. "... You're gay?.." Naruto laughed and replied, "Bi... Geez, why'm I even telling you this..?" The voice replied, "Because neither of us know each other, so there's more secrecy to it?" Naruto sighed and said, "Well since we're sharing, what's up with you and the fangirls?" It was the voices turn to sigh, "Ever since I was little, fangirls have flocked to me due to my prestiegious backround and so forth, I find it very annoying, as does my older brother."

Naruto was curious, but decided against pushing the topic further. "Can I get a name?" He asked hopefully, before hastily adding, "A first name, I mean. I'm not going and blowing anyones cover!" The voice semi-chuckled, "It's Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet ya Sasuke, I'm Naruto!" As soon as he said his own name, it was called at the bottom of the water tower. He looked below and saw a raging Gaara, seemingly pissed off to know that the blonde had ran off, but all the same relieved to know he knew how Naruto thought and could find him with a little ease. Naruto chuckled and looked off to where the voice was. "Told you I can't hide that well! My friend under cover as my 'older brother' is down there, he looks kinda pissed off, so I'm outta here! Later!" He waved, despite the fact the mystery guy probably couldn't see him and started down the stairs, stoping only to whisper loud enough for the voice to hear, "Oh, and I won't tell anyone you're up here! Bye!" Naruto then let go halfway down the bars and grabbed his skirt planning on landing on his feet but instead getting caught by Gaara.

"Ok, why'd you jump from halfway down the stairs, and who were you talking to?" He sounded kinda mad, best not to get him angry, plus there was a street light just below the latter, so if the mistery guy wanted to, he could be watching the whole thing right now. "I jumped halfway because you know I could land that if I weren't in this outfit and I was talking to Kuubi if you must know!", Gaara studied him for a minute, before glaring up at the blackened tower and passing it off as a true story, saying. "Oh, and you need to find a better place to hide next time. Shukaku says you're getting too predictable." Naruto sighed. "Ya? And here Kuubi said I'd picked a better one this time since it was almost too obvious to seem obvious!" Naruto laughed before replying quietly. "It sucks being a demon container sometimes, doesn't it?", "Only sometimes." Little did the two know, the one known as 'Sasuke' was watching and listening the entire time, even catching the last hushed part of it.

"Naruto! Are you ready to head home! I'm crashing at your place tonight!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. It was then that Tenten, Temari, and Ino added in their 'Me too!'s and Hinata said she couldn't due to her strict parents, so Naruto told her to come stay over anytime she felt like it, earning a smile from her. They then headed their own ways, with Kiba escorting Hinata of course, and went home. At Naruto's house of course, all the girls were pulling all the junk they'd put on him off, including washing his hair a certain way to get all the mouse and gell out, which took time as you might already know, and finally after much hardship, got it back to it's spikey crazy self. After everyone got changed they then stuffed in some crazy sci-fi movie, ate tons of popcorn, and went to bed early in the morning. I mean, why not sleep in when you got a two week break starting tomorrow?

...End of Ch.1...

Sooo... Do ya like? Do ya like?? If so, Read and Review! I've been getting writer's block every now and then, so every time I do, I start up a new story till I'm out of it! That would explain why I've got so many other stories on this site that have awaiting readers! I'm sorry my readers! I am trying! Plus, I'm in a Naruto phase right now that may last awhile, so sorry for any who actually read my InuQuest or Teenage Dirtbag stories! I will be getting back to them, It'll just.. Well, take my a while. But thanks for anyone who's reading and reviewing this! You're all a great bunch of guys and gals! Later!

Haylieappreciatesallthepeoplewho'refullofkindnesstopayattentiontothe'HelpHaylie'sBrain!Reveiw!'bulletinthatsomeofyoumayhaveseenandhavemadeitaprioritytoalsofollowit.

Thankyou:3


	2. Chapter 2

Before story review of what's happened:Naruto has been friends with Sakura Haruno since forever. After quite some time, he finally revealed to her that he was bi, surprising her and all his other friends. But, Sakura decided to take her friends fate into her own hands... Naruto had never been to the Konoha Festival, but this year, she said he was coming with her, her treat--but the catch was that he had to cross dress to get in! After much discussion, his close friend Gaara decides to come with him as his 'older brother', during which he ends up over-guarding him until Kankuro and Tenten separate them from each other and try to get Naruto socializing. But instead, he decides to take off on his own and hides atop the water tower, where he meets someone and talks for a while, neither truly revealing who they are. It was soon after they finally revealed first names that Naruto's friend, Gaara found him and he had to make his leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but just like everyone else, I wish I did! ;p

...Recap...

"Naruto! Are you ready to head home! I'm crashing at your place tonight!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. It was then that Tenten, Temari, and Ino added in their 'me too!'s and Hinata said she couldn't due to her strict parents, so Naruto told her to come stay over anytime she felt like it, earning a smile from her. They then headed their own ways, with Kiba escorting Hinata of course, and went home. At Naruto's house of course, all the girls were pulling all the junk they'd put on him off, including washing his hair a certain way to get all the mouse and gel out, which took time as you might already know, and finally after much hardship, got it back to it's spiky crazy self. After everyone got changed they then stuffed in some crazy sci-fi movie, ate tons of popcorn, and went to bed early in the morning. I mean, why not sleep in when you got a two week break starting tomorrow?

...Ch.2...

Naruto woke up with the sun in his eyes and a hand on his stomach. After a few slow seconds, he finally remembered where he was and what happened and sat up with a groan. It was always like this on Saturdays, it was a day when kids could just lay back and sleep all day if they wanted without a care in the world... Well, most of the time, for Naruto it was commemorated as 'Get your butt out of bed and clean the house!!! Oh, do the laundry while you're at it too!' Oh, and if you're all wondering, the hand on his stomach turned out to be Ino's due to them all sleeping on the floor due to the size of the living room in Naruto's apartment. It was just when he saw the state of his living room that he decided to make it a 'group project'.

About an hour later, Ino sat up and looked at Naruto as if she'd fall right back over and curl up into a sleeping ball at any moment. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she asked, "Naruto..? Why're you up so early..?" Naruto sighed, so Ino was the first to wake up huh? He'd just swept up the kitchen and got it clean and was now in the process of doing his laundry. He smiled widely at her, then nodded to the laundry sack that was being filled with clothes. "I'm cleaning up! I already cleaned up the kitchen! Now I'm onto the laundry!" Ino stared at him in something that seemed like shock for a minute, then yelled out, "Girls! It's time to get up! We're helping Naruto clean up the house!" Temari rose up like a zombie from its tomb and stated groggily, "I'm helping him with the laundry..!" Then Tenten sat up looking like she'd been awake for hours and said, "Oh! I think we should all help with the laundry first! It looks like he's got a ton!" All the girls nodded, then started poking at the still sleeping Sakura. "Billboard brow! Wake up, we're going to help Naru-chan with his laundry and his house! Then we're all going shopping!!!" Naruto sighed, he knew he had no say in this, but on the bright side, they always treated him to ice cream or something afterwards..!

It was while they were all back cleaning the house that Naruto decided to present Sakura with the cake. And as you were probably guessing, all of them squealed about it and that ended up being breakfast; as well as non-existent, to the sights of fuzzy-brows later, that is. Afterwards, Naruto then found himself being dragged off to the mall... Which was oh such a joy.

...At the Mall...

Naruto smiled, it wasn't everyday that you got stared at for being a lone guy with a group of girls that seemed to be running this way and that. Well, it was for Naruto anyways. He was currently sitting in a chair in front of the dressing rooms with Sakura and Ino trying on clothes and showcasing them to him for opinions, Tenten was running in and out showing Naruto pictures on her phone of funny things in the joke shop that he could use for pranks, and Temari was showing him cool gothic stuff from certain places too. Even he had to admit that it was rather funny what some of the people watching looked like. Heck, he even had other girls coming up to him and asking him about apparel after awhile, but that was mostly because Ino fake bragged to Sakura that he was a professional stylist she'd hired to oversee her shopping. Sakura even followed up by saying, "Oh, so you mean that gothic girl and the one with the buns are his assistants?" And having Ino nod, making it seem like Temari was his assistant checking out other shops for him and Tenten, was showing him pictures of the merchandise.

But as most boys would, Naruto began to get bored of just sitting there and said, "Hey, Temari? Tenten? Can we go get some food soon? I'm getting really hungry!" In which they and Ino an' Sakura said, "Sure! Then we'll go shopping for you!" Causing him to groan and mumble about going somewhere more fun. It was after three shops and several pairs of pants and tees that he was finally freed as they all split off on separate routes, much to his own personal happiness. Then he decided to go to the movie store and rent a movie. Hey, maybe he'd even get it for half price since Shikamaru was working there..! So off Naruto went on his merry way, not knowing what the future had planned for him...

...At the Movie Store...

Naruto walked into the store with a spring in his step, for he hadn't gotten a new movie in ages! And better yet, a whole pile of new movies had just come out too! Walking from shelf to shelf, he looked over the movies in speculation. It was then that he yelled out, "Any good movies out Shika?!" He heard a loud sigh, before the reply came, "Look for one called, 'ITF', aka Insane Tomb Finders you seem to like those mummy excavation things, and that shows the excavation mission on how they found King Kalatahii last year and some of their other ones it's also packed with other crap too..." Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, "Seriously? That's the one I'm going for then!" Naruto yelled happily as he took off towards the 'I' section in the movie store, bumping into someone and giving a quick, 'Sorry!" while hurrying on his way, not even noticing the person he'd just run into.

As he sped down the aisle, he could have sworn he'd heard a familiar voice mumble 'Dobe.' but he ignored it, not wanting to loose any time on watching his movie, seeing as he had work in the morning and it was already 7:39 PM. After checking it out to Shikamaru, at half price mind you, he raced out of the store but was stopped by a hand; a hand that just happened to be pale and connected to an arm that lead up to the same ebony haired, black eyed boy that he now so much despised from the other day. As he looked into those same black eyes, he replied reluctantly, "Oh, not you again! Wha do you want Teme?" The boy raised an eyebrow at what he was sure to realize was now his permanent nickname, when he failed to reply, Naruto said irritatedly, "Well..?", "I request a formal apology from you Dobe. You ran into me while I was in this store." Naruto looked flabbergasted and asked, unbelieving, "You waited, out here in the still-cold weather, so that I can apologize formally for something so trivial? What are you, screwed up in the head or something..?" Though the boys face remained blank, Naruto could see the agitation in his eyes, which made him smile innocently, give another quick, "Sorry!" and run off towards the apartment district, laughing about smart bastards and how they had nothing on him.

...The Next Day...

Naruto woke up at the sound of an alarm going off; where ever in his house it was. When the girls help him clean, he could never find anything... But then a thought came to Naruto; he had to go to work today.. Great. Anyone would sigh when they remembered that they still had to work on vacation, life is such a cruel thing! So the blonde got up reluctantly and got dressed into a plain white tee shirt and black slacks, as well as an attempted comb-job on his ever unrully hair, which was an amazing hassle, if not a good try.

Checking that he had his nametag and wallet, (So he can get lunch) he took off out the door at high speed, knocking into his neighbor with a quick 'Sorry!' and speeding off towards the Business District, sounding off quick, "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" As if it were a mantra that would somehow contradict itself.

As he got in the door to the shop 'Pan dulce Caminar' and ran in, Chouji chimed in his "You're late!"s Before he rushed Naruto to the back room and grabbed him an aprin at high speeds. And just as Naruto got it on and was ready, the customer bell rang.

"Hello!" Naruto said happily, running out to see what the customer needed. They asked for a certain type of cake and with what on it and Naruto got right off to work, Sakura coming in about an hour later, saying she'd had an emergency and her younger brother got taken to the hospital to get his appendix out. Naruto yelled his "Oh, well tell him he's a brave kid! I would've died if I had to go to the hospital!" and went about his work, he'd just finished baking the cake and now had to decorate it. Sakura then ran in with an apron and quickly got to work on another order, Naruto already having most of them in the oven baking, all she really had to do was decorate them, which was easy enough.

The customer bell then rang again, Naruto peeked around the corner and saw the dark haired guy from last night. 'How the heck does he keep ending up where I am, damnit?!' Naruto thought in a flurry, until he heard Chouji, who had taken the teme's order yell, "Naruto! Get out here, we got a live one!" That means he wants a special cake that's more customized and alot more expensive. 'That means the teme's not just a bastard, he's a rich bastard!' Naruto thought heatedly. He then replied, in a higher pitched voice to conceal his identity, (Or so he thinks) "I'm too busy right now! Could you get Sakura to do it? I got my hands full with four other ones!" He then, in his haste, pushed Sakura out of the decorating room and into the waiting room where Chouji and the teme were, whispering to her, "This guy's a bastard! You watch 'im!" then went back to busying himself with the other cakes that he truely did have, though he could probably take on more, mind you.

After the raven haired customer left nearly an hour later Sakura came in saying, "Naruto what're you talking about! He's a total smoothie-bomb!" Naruto stopped his work and his mouth fell agape. "What am I talking about? He's an asshole Sakura! He's hot, but an asshole!" Sakura giggled, "Well, you don't mind if I give a go at him, do you?" Naruto's eye twitched, "Sakura!" She clasped Naruto's hands and gave him her most irresistable puppy dog eyes, Naruto started to crumble, clinging desperately to his ground, then after a few more lengthened seconds, he fell, "Fine... It's not like I had my eyes on him or anything, it's your life." Sakura squeeled then hugged him tightly, making Naruto roll his eyes and go back to his work, hearing Sakura ramble on about "Hot guys", "Over protective best friends" and the last one that Naruto found disturbing, "I'll find you a boyfriend too Naru-chan!" With him quickly replying "No thanks! I'll find one on my own!"

...End of Chapter 2...

Yah, I know this is a short chapter, but I felt like ending it here! Read and Review pleeaaasse! It supports my lack of brain power! Also, I have school starting back up next week, so be expecting a slow flow of chapters from now on... Darn it, summer went by too fast... Oh well, hope you enjoy!

Haylieappreciatesallthepeoplewho'refullofkindnesstopayattentiontothe'HelpHaylie'sBrain!Reveiw!'bulletinthatsomeofyoumayhaveseenandhavemadeitaprioritytoalsofollowit.

Thankyou:3


	3. Chapter 3

Before story review of what's happened:All the girls, after the festival, decide to stay over at Naruto's for the night. In the morning, they help Naruto clean up the house and then they dragged him to the mall. Later on, he was heading home and decided to get a movie, which gave him his second fateful encounter with the 'Teme' as he is now known as since Names haven't been introduced. Moving on, the next morning our Naruto goes to work (At the bakery) and almost has another run-in with the black haired loser, but luckily, is saved by Sakura when she so graciously (Cough-he forced her-cough) went out to get his order instead, and now she likes the black haired teme!

For Dark Mican:

(Now, with the guys' ages!)

Naruto: Well, we'll say he's 17!

Sasuke: I've decided he's 19! He gets special privliges for being old! He can gamble!

Sakura: 16.

Ino: 16.

Tenten: 17.

Temari: 18.

Hinata: 16.

Garra: 17.

Shikamaru: 18.

Chouji: 19.

Kankuro: 19.

Lee: 17!

Neji: (He'll be coming in later!) 19.

Kiba: 17.

Shino: 17.

(I hope that cleared things up! Sorry 'bout that!)

For Love Psycho:

Lol, don't worry! All will be explained in due time! It would ruin all the fun stuff! (Don't worry, I would've most likely asked too!) 

Disclaimer: I regret to say that I do not own Naruto, I only own the plots of these stories that seem to pop into my head and be in need of characters such as these.

Recap:

After the raven haired customer left nearly an hour later Sakura came in saying, "Naruto what're you talking about! He's a total hottie!" Naruto stopped his work and his mouth fell agape. "What am I talking about? He's an asshole Sakura! He's hot, but an asshole!" Sakura giggled, "Well, you don't mind if I give a go at him, do you?" Naruto's eye twitched, "Sakura!" She clasped Naruto's hands and gave him her most irresistable puppy dog eyes, Naruto started to crumble, clinging desperately to his ground, then after a few more lengthened seconds, he broke, "Fine... It's not like I had my eyes on him or anything, it's your life." Sakura squeeled then hugged him tightly, making Naruto roll his eyes and go back to his work, hearing Sakura ramble on about "Hot guys", "Over protective best friends" and the last one that Naruto found disturbing, "I'll find you a boyfriend too Naru-chan!" With him quickly replying "No thanks! I'll find one on my own!"

...Ch. 3... (Oh, and Garra's very OC in this chappie, watch it!)

Well, it was a long day at the cake shop. One because it was springtime and alot of people had birthdays in the springtime, and two because the stupid Teme wanted a cake three times bigger then the average one, which means it'd take three times as long to make! And why would he want a cake you might ask? For his older brother Itachi who just so happened to have a birthday in the spring! But now he's ranting, so lets continue.

Naruto is currently walking home from his job and singing a random tune he'd heard from a little kid earlier that day. It's about mid-evening, the air's still rather cold, making the walk home a bit more enjoyable. Except for the fact that he'd seen the Teme nearly daily for the last five or so days! Geez, what is with the Fates this week? (If you have no clue what that meant, refer to Greek Mythology) Why did he of all people have to be tortchured? Bah! Who really cares! For now, he shall go home and work on the homework he'd gotten for the break!.. Not that he wanted to, but it would preoccupy him!

...The Next Morning...

God was Naruto's brain fried! That homework the teachers gave him was killer! And after broiling his brain the night before, he now had work today! All he had to do was get some soda in him and he'd have an hour of reserve energy or so... Maybe; With caffine, you can never be sure.

So as was already said, Naruto was off to work, and in a fine mood I might add! The sun was shining, he was actually early for once in his life, Garra was standing there staring at him... Wait, what?

"Naruto... I have to discuss something with you..." Said blonde stared at him awkwardly; this is Garra, saying he needed to talk... Creepy... "Ok, sure, what about..?" Naruto looked worriedly at his longtime friend, he could tell something was on his mind. "It's about the festival awhile back ago..." ,"Yes..? And..?" Garra blushed lightly, mumbling something inaudible. "Huh?" Garra took a deep breath, stood proudly and said, "While I was gone on the supposed 'bussiness', I met this guy.." Naruto's eyes grew incredibly curious at the words 'met' and 'guy', so he urged his friend on, "... And..?". Garra blushed a bit more, "..He was actually nice."

Naruto lost all other possible answers and stood blank as a new white board, mouth even agape; Until Garra brought him back to reality by closing it, "Like-! My kinda nice, or your kind of nice?" Garra looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, "...My kind.", Naruto thought for a minute, continuing on, "So he's quiet, possibly moody..." Garra glared, "Oh, I'm just kidding Garra! Geez!" Garra then sighed and looked at his watch, "Naruto, don't you have work right about now..?" Naruto, in a frantic way, grabbed Garra's wrist an squinted at his watch, "Crap..! I AM almost late!!! Bye Garra!" And with that, he was off halfway down the street yelling about Chouji chopping his fingers off.

...At The Bakery...

"Naruto, you're late." Naruto sighed, and here he thought he was doing a good job of sneeking in too! "Well, my friend got me sidetracked... It was a family emergency!" Chouji sighed, "Whatever you say, that's one I actually haven't heard from you, so you're off the hook. For now." Naruto clasped his hands together and said "Thankyou!" about eighty times, getting pushed into the back room and yelled at to "Get the hell started!" Man was he happy it was Garra that kept him safe! He'd have to thank him later!

But currently, he still had to work on the Teme's cake, seeing as it was a three day project, but they'd be completely finished with it in two; since Sakura was helping him the whole time and Chouji made most of the smaller cakes that came in in the mean time. So all was ok, and by the time they got the frosting on, in the exact colors wanted of course, he got to go back to work on cakes he'd actually be willing to put his heart into; Which as Naruto found out, always somehow made the cake taste better. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" She looked over from her work on a small, pink cake. "Yes Naru, what's up?", "Why was Chouji being nice when I came in late? He usually wants to kill me when he catches me!" Sakura smirked at him, "I don't know, maybe because he's getting a pretty penny for Uchiha-kun's cake?" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, now knowing the name of the raven, "That guy seriously causes me trouble..!" Sakura looked wildly at him, "Naruto, techniquely 'that guy' just saved your ass! So stop getting so huffy!"

"I'm not being-!" Ding dong! They had a customer! Naruto was saved! He went running out saying "Yes! How may I help you?" But then he saw who it was, 'Uchiha-kun', the rich bastard, duckbutt, or whatever all you people call him these days. But you know what? Naruto repressed everything that sprang forth for the man and turned it into a dazzling smile instead. "Oh, Mr. Uchiha! Why're you here?" Duckbutt looked alittle taken aback by Naruto's actions, but smirked and replied, "I came to check on the progress of my cake. Is it going along well?" The smirk grew by a fraction when he noticed Naruto struggling with his composure. "OH! Your cake was finished a day early, if you feel like taking it now! I'll just go back and get it! Sakura-chan! Can you keep this man company while I go and retrieve it?" He noticed the Teme visably twitch and his smile became a real one. "Yes Naruto! I'll be out in a second!" Naruto giggled, making the beloved 'Uchiha-kun' glance at him questioningly, then, to our blondes great joy, Sai walked in, and it just now occured to Naruto how similar his new enemy and his best friend looked.

"Sai! Why're you in here? Your birthdays not for another month! And I still plan on making your cake, so don't even think about it!" He thought he saw the Uchiha twitch again, but passed it off as imagination. He hoped the counter with great ease and walked up to his friend, who kissed his hand and declaired, "Naruto, you are a prize. If I could have you, I would." Naruto took back his hand and looked angrily at him, "I told you, I'm not gonna date you! Geez!" Sai smiled, even though Naruto knew it was a fake, and said "Even if I can't take you for myself, I came to visit you anyways... Oh, and Lee's coming too by the way." Naruto's eye's shot wide open, he then asked, "Are you serious? Crap! I have to get the customers cake outta here now!" Even though no one had noticed it, a certain raven haired male was steeming in the backround at the scene he'd just witnessed, as well as having to endure Sakura's talking...

...5 Minutes Later...

Naruto was putting the large cake, with the help of Sakura, in the car, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. It wasn't until later that he's realized the Teme hadn't said a word to him since Sai came in. 'Oh crap! That means he probably overheard me and Sai's conversation! Gods my life is screwed over!' That's when our blonde heard 'IT'. A wild beating of feet against pavement, and then an overly happy Lee jumping in and doing a barrel roll throught the door, yelling "Hello Naruto! Hello, my lovely Sakura-chan! How are you both?!" Naruto had dived to the ground and Sakura was left standing up alone, looking oh so very confused. "H-hi Lee.."

"I have come to visit you, beit at no one's request!!!" Naruto sighed, composed himself, then stood up, saying, "Man Sakura-chan! Who woulda thought there'd be a puddle there! Oh, hey Lee!" Lee gave him the nice guy pose, with Naruto returning it with just as much vigour. the Teme and Sai were standing in the backround of all this looking very impressed at Naruto's 'show'. "So, what've you been up to Lee!?" Naruto said happily. To which Lee replied, "I have been in the doujo training! What about you?! I haven't seen you in there for a while!" Naruto blushes and looks down, "Well... I've been busy with work and stuff... But I plan on coming tomorrow! I have the day off!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Chouji FORCED you to take the day off!" Naruto blinked at her, "So?" Sakura sighed and walked back into the other room, saying, "You better get back to work though! He told you to work your butt off today or he'd take your salary down a notch!"

Naruto's eyes widened, then he looked at the three boys standing there and gave them an appologetic smile. "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta get back to work! Unless you're gonna buy something, I'm heading into the back room!" Sai then stepped forward. "I would like some cookies, Naruto-chan... The ones you make are top notch!" Sai looked over at the Uchiha, who seemed to be fuming again and then sent Naruto a brilliant smile. "Please?" Naruto laughed and looked over at Lee, "I would also like some cookies too Naruto! The best always come from here!" Naruto snapped his right hand fingers and said, "I'll give you each three! I'll put it on my tap!" With Sai quickly replying, "No no, I'll pay for them. I will not allow you to go to such trouble!" Naruto sighed, knowing full well that Sai wouldn't allow it even if he protested, "Fine.. But next time, it's my buy! No take backs!"

When they all left, Naruto walked into the other room, noting how angry the Teme looked towards Sai, why was that? 'Eh,' He shrugged and went about his business.'It's not like it's any of my concern, maybe they knew each other from before and the Teme ended up being a bastard then too.' As he began to decorate some kids cake, he let his mind wonder, placing his body on a semi-concious autopilot. Now, even he didn't know why, but his mind returned to that night at the festival, to that mysterious voice... Which he still couldn't place by the way. (God, I'm making him so dense.) He really wished he could see that person again, so after work, he decided to head off to that same tower, and feeling like a crazy idiot, climbed up it and sat down in his same spot he had that night... Or at least he thinks he did, it was rather dark that night...

He took a deep breath, released it, and voiced out a simple, "Hello..?" In which he heard a small voice, as if the person had been asleep, "Ya..?", "Oh, sorry if I woke you up or something!" Naruto slightly panicked at his own words, but calmed himself when the voice replied back. "So, now that I am awake, is something wrong?" The voice sounded genuine, which made Naruto smile a sad smile, he knew he had to tell him the truth about himself.. "I'm gonna tell you, a complete, or semi complete, stranger something I won't even tell my friends about... Just, don't hate me too much, alright?" The voice remained quiet for a moment, then replied, "Alright." making Naruto sigh loudly.

"Ok, th... This isn't exactly easy, but people always say you need to tell someone your secrets so they stop bugging you.." He felt as if he could see the person behind the voice when it said, "Don't worry, I can handle what ever that little brain of yours can dish out." Naruto laughed, "Ya, maybe, but this is a bit more complicated then your average secret.." The voice came back smoothly, in a reassuring tone, "I'll be fine and you'll be Naruto shuddered, ever since he had obtained the burden he'd never told anyone, even if he couldn't even talk at the time. "Fine then! I... Ihaveademoninsideofme!", "...What?" Ya, Naruto's fast babble would confuse anyone. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and started again, "I have a demon inside of me, I'm a container that keeps a specific monster sealed within me in order to keep it so it doesn't kill innocents..." Naruto fidgeted, waiting for the voice to say something, "...Wow, that is a rather large secret, how'd it happen?"

Naruto sighed, "If I tell you, something bad may happen.." The voice was quiet, then said, "If I show you who I am straight afterwards, will you tell me..?" Naruto's eyes widened, his brain jumped at the opportunity, but he himself voted against it, "Congrats, you passed the test... I'll tell you, but you don't have to show yourself." The voice then replied back, "No, that's my part of the bargain... Continue on with your story." , "Well, I'll start with what I know, then tell you the story through what I heard from others... First, as I already said, I'mma container, but besides just detaining it, my body is also a medium for it's energy, but, adding in what a women told me ages ago, I was a failed expirament, the most I got out of the project was a decent healing ability and a split personality..." He paused, waiting for the flow of questions,

"...Expirament..? You mean you were tested on... For science?" Naruto sighed, 'Time to get a bite of reality', "That's part of it, this part I got from a man that I consider my father figure, he told me that when I was born my mother died and I was supposed to be soon to follow, since I was really sickly and was predicted to whither away. So my father, I guess it's only right to save your last true meaning in life, took me to a close friend of his, since they were trying to develope a super being who, the man insisted, wouldn't die from a measly disease that I have, and that he could cure me, naturally my father took it into consideration, but thought it a bad idea and turned it down. Buuut the man wouldn't have it and eventually kidnapped me, that's when my father figured out the dumbasses true plan, to use me in a part of his demon summoning, hopping to create a monster.." He paused, "...Much like Frankenstien, but I digress!" He could almost see the guy sweatdropping on the other side, before he got a sighed, "Continue..." and decided to progress and get the story over with.

"Well, this part was told to me by one of my father's other friends... My father went after the man after he told his two friends, one being my father figure, and went to the labs with them on his heels, getting to me just as the guy and his cronies sealed the demon into my body. They fought really hard to get me back, heck my dad and his buddies were pro karati and street fighters, so it didn't take them long to take most of the man's cronies out and grab me in the process, but then my dad got shot with some weird bullet that was covered in acid, so all his internal organs got messed up... But he kept a tight hold on me until the minute he died, or at least, that's what I was told, so there's the story.. What do you think?" He turned his head and saw someone walking toward him in his periferial vision and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the person he'd just spilled his guts out to, so he quickly got up, jumped the railing of the water tower, landed on the plastic lid of the giant dumpster, and began to take off down the street, all the while hearing the voice yelling, "Naruto! Naruto, come back!"

But he just kept on running, tears beginning to flow down his face. He felt so free! As if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, it made him so happy! And who had he told? The one person he trusted that he didn't even techniquely know! He felt like he'd done something crazy, but he liked it! And for some odd reason, he knew that that guy wouldn't tell anyone! Naruto glanced behind him casually, but noticed something in his distant vision, there was a guy... Running toward him..? ... Oh crap!

Naruto went speeding down the street once more, cutting into a back alleyway, turning, turning the other way, climbing a fire escape, jumping a couple rooftops, anything to get away from the crazed guy, but somehow, he always knew just where he was headed, until Naruto finally realized he was going in circles around the same four buildings, ugg! He finally jumped off the roof he was on, landed in another alley, and took off back down the main street. "Why is this guy so frickin' persistent..?" Naruto still had tears streaming down his face, so he feircely wiped at them and ended up tripping over a tree root, the same tree that he was now currently hiding in. He watched as the stranger went running on by, they were wearing a hood, so Naruto didn't see what they looked like, but he seemed to have the same build as someone he's met before... But who..?

End of Chapter 3!

Haylie: Whoot! Another chappie done!

Naruto: (Sighs) So I STILL don't know who the mystery guy is..? Haylie, you suck!

(Haylie and Sasuke both look at each other, amused)

Haylie: (Shrugs at Naruto) You never know! I could even make it Itachi if I really wanted! I've always thought that coupling was really funny!

Naruto: (Looks slightly appalled) But.. He's so OLD! In your story, he's gotta be like, in his late 20's to early 30's! O.O'

Haylie: (Laughs evilly) I can so change that! Then it'll be a fight of sibling rivalry!!!

Naruto: (Looks confused) ..Huh?

(Sasuke glares at Haylie. Then Haylie laughs at Sasuke and points at him)

Haylie: Don't start with me! I still have time for character death or deportation!

(Sasuke is now fuming to himself in a corner and mumbling about killing, and voodoo dolls)

Haylie: (Pulls out her own voodoo doll 'Bobby Joe' and starts petting it) Stupid emo..

Naruto: (Looks at the people reading this) She isn't directing it at any emos reading this comic, she just really doesn't like Sasuke!

Haylie: If you ever got on Quizilla and taken the 'What Naruto Guys Think Of You' and always get Sasuke as someone who's either dating you because you act like Naruto, or hates you because you act like Naruto, you'd know why he bugs me! (Looks over at Sasuke) Make up your mind! Become gay for Naruto so then I'll finally be entirely happy with the anime and manga!

Naruto: (O.O') Wow...

Haylie: (Suddenly bright and happy again) See ya in the next chappie everyone! And don't forget: (Does the nice guy pose) It's hip to be square!

Sasuke: Ok, who gave her sugar today..?

(Naruto nervous chuckles and raises his hand)

Sasuke: Thought so.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Oh my god! You're actually updating after all this time?! They prolly all hate you by now!

Haylie: I know! It's just that bad things happened to my computer that I was trying to mass upload chapters of all my stories on and I lost all the chapters! I got depressed!

Sasuke: Not to mention later that year when she tried rewriting chapters, that computer crashed as well.

Haylie: I honestly thought trying to write the next chapter was cursed! I got angry said "Fine! Be that way!" and left it!

Naruto: So why are you re-typing it now??? O.o'

Haylie: Cause I feel guilty! People are still faving the story, and I haven't updated it in ages! How do they keep finding my story???

Sasuke: Probably cause you read some of their stories so they decided to check out yours.

Haylie: (Grabs head) I did every one of those chapters in WordPad too! All those errors! But enough about us, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this story! Otherwise, Duckbutt here might be slightly more amusing when it comes to his and Naruto's relationship and a bit less wet rag-ish in order to keep me personally entertained! (Sasuke glares at writer, who shrugs) What..? At least I'm honest!

Recap: Naruto went speeding down the street once more, cutting into a back alleyway, turning, turning the other way, climbing a fire escape, jumping a couple rooftops, anything to get away from the crazed guy, but somehow, he always knew just where he was headed, until Naruto finally realized he was going in circles around the same four buildings, ugghh! He finally jumped off the roof he was on, landed in another alley, and took off back down the main street. "Why is this guy so frickin' persistent..?" Naruto still had tears streaming down his face, so he fiercely wiped at them and ended up tripping over a tree root, the same tree that he was now currently hiding in. He watched as the stranger went running on by, they were wearing a hood, so Naruto didn't see what they looked like, but he seemed to have the same build as someone he's met before... But who..?

…On with the story…

Naruto decided to stay in the tree for awhile longer--- Just to be safe. So when he finally jumped down out of it, he threw on his green 'Believe it!' baseball cap he had in his bag, tied his orange and black hoodie around his waist to expose his red shirt underneath it, and walked back down main street trying to look inconspicuous. Though this sadly failed miserably as every villager knew who he was by the scars on his cheeks and glared and whispered him down as he walked. After exiting the middle of town, he traveled the few alleyways he knew that led him back to his apartment on the 'not so amazing but still ok when it came to safety' side of town.

Naruto could swear on his life that the only reason it _was_ considered safe was because everybody on this street had a gun and a sense of morality; heck they even beat people off of Naruto who were 'trying to kill off the demon brat'! They ran them off saying it's not right for a bunch of bastards to be beating up a kid who's unarmed and not fighting back. Needless to say they still didn't talk to the blonde, but it was nice knowing somebody cared enough to protect him, if only on that particular street.

The blonde made it up to his apartment and unlocked the door, the girls having spent the night only awhile prior putting Naruto at ease with the fact that he didn't need to clean the house that day. "Thank you guys! Thank god for no cleaning!" He then jumped onto his bed and began watching the rest of his archeologist movie that Shika had rented out to him the day before. After finishing the film, Naruto found himself too tired to get to his bedroom and simply fell asleep on the couch.

… The Next Morning…

Naruto awoke to the sound of his phone alarm going off. As he reached out to smack at it and accomplish nothing, he fell off the couch with a hard thud. "Aanehbelajsfnhb!!! Damn that HURT!!!" The blonde rubbed his head and saw his phone had decided to wake him up at 7:30 today… Wait what?! He was gonna be late for work! He started running around like a mad man, only to hit a sudden epiphany, "Wait a minute… I don't have work today! Dattebayo~!" But he continued on his mission of getting dressed and cleaning himself up, only taking his much loved time as he realized the dojo didn't open for another couple hours, he then pulled out his phone and did a universal text to Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro:

Naruto: Hey Guys! You coming to the dojo today??? I got the day off, so I'm gonna spend most of my time there! XD

He watched as three texts quickly flooded his inbox:

**Gaara: I'm only coming if Sai says he is, someone's got to keep that pervert off of you. Otherwise no, I'm trying to sleep.**

**Kankuro: Sorry Naruto! I got a mass-tastic paper route today for the mag editor! Call you later if I get done early!**

**Sai: I'm there! I just have to drop off this dog I was sitting last night and then I'll head that way~! Love you babe 3**

Naruto crunched up his nose at the last one before sending a confirmation to Gaara of Sai's presence. Gaara then called and Naruto curiously picked up, "…Hello???". "Naruto, I'll be there to pick you up in an hour, so be ready. That pervert won't lay a hand on you if I can help it." Naruto laughed and replied, "Man Gaara! You're so over protective of me!" He then remembered the night previous and his mood instantly dropped, "… But I do have a confession to make." His voice grew vain over then phone, and you could hear a hint of worry in the red heads voice, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you again?! I'll be there in a minute!". Naruto panicked, "N-no! I--- Gaara, I _told _someone! About everything!"

The line went silent, "I'll be there in a minute, we'll talk about everything when I get there." He then hung up and Naruto, already being dressed, flopped back down on the couch, 'How could I have been so stupid?! That guy's probably going to go and tell the city council and they're going to man hunt me or something! I mean, they know I'm here and everything, but I told the whole story! They didn't want anyone to know why I am the way I am, because then they'd be the ones at fault. They only let it slip that I am something they should scorn!' While he was rabid in his mind, his body didn't even twitch or bat an eyelid on the outside, it was as though he was nothing but a doll laying motionless on the burgundy couch.

"**Kit, I don't think lack of oxygen is healthy for the human body. Breathe!" **Naruto took a breath and smiled faintly, "Thanks Kyuu, I haven't talked to you in awhile. Did you hear what I did..?" His subconscious supplied him with a dreary landscape of winding underground tunnels and leaking pipe work, he walked into one particular room were a tall, very handsome (Ok! Down right sexy!) man sat at a table reading a book. He had knee length auburn red hair and blazing purple eyes that traveled over to the other as the blonde entered. **"Yes, I'm aware of what you did, but I'm proud of you that you did it, which is why I didn't stop you. That has been weighing on you for so long and that Gaara boy just isn't enough to satisfy that wanting of acceptance."** The man then took Naruto into his arms and held him, as the blonde clutched to him like a life line. **"You're too good and innocent of a kit to be in this much agony with yourself. If anything begins to happen, I will take over and protect you. If you wish it, I won't even hurt the villagers… Well, too much."** Naruto smiled in the largers embrace "Thanks Kyuu…" Then another voice reverberated through the walls, "Naruto, don't make me come in there. Come out here, it's time to talk with someone who has an actual physical presence." The Kyuubi growled and mentioned something along the lines of only allowing the red head to live cause he protected his kit before he released his hold on the blonde and shooed him back out to the real world.

Naruto resurfaced only to find himself already situated in Gaara's lap 'These people are so over protective..!' Naruto thought to himself before leaning back into the embrace. It was then that the other spoke up, "…So tell me what happened.." Naruto took a deep breath and told Gaara the whole story, about the water tower, about the confession, about the chase, everything. Gaara seemed stunned, "… So this guy was chasing you even though he didn't know you..? I wonder what he's smoking..?" Naruto glared at Gaara, "I don't know why he was chasing me, but he seemed to be pretty upset, I didn't understand it at all---" The doorbell suddenly chimed and Naruto climbed from the red heads lap and answered it, only to find a very broken looking, bloody Uchiha in front of him. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement.

"…Teme..? What're you---" He was then encompassed in a tight hug, feeling rather off from this off behavior, Naruto simply rubbed the others back in order to calm him. Gaara was then there within seconds and attempting to pry the ravenette off of him, Naruto waving him off. "No Gaara! It's ok! He's a…Friend I guess..? What's wrong Teme..?" Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to himself, "I'm sorry… It's my fault…" Naruto, confused as to what the hell was going on, pried a bit more "What are you--?" "M-my brother..! (Deep breath) He went on a rampage, and I don't know why. He killed all those people..!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock "What..?" They then turned around when they heard the TV being flicked on by Gaara, a flawless news reporter standing in front of a half in flames mansion with an excited smile on her face (She must be a new reporter).

"Breaking News! The head of the Uchiha family, Itachi Uchiha, has done what people in our world would think was waaayy out of the ordinary for such an upstanding family! Itachi Uchiha, the 26 year old multimillion dollar bachelor, has managed to kill off nearly his entire family and everybody working within the Uchiha Mansion! The only survivor was one Sasuke Uchiha, who was found stabbed and on top of the bodies of his own mother and father, the medics somehow managed to patch him up, but he said he needed air and upon the medics writing a note of his release upon the capture of his older brother Itachi, the teen was let go! More on this shocking establishment will be aired as more information surfaces! So stay tuned!"

The TV was then shut off and the red head and blonde looked at the ravenette in shock. Naruto, already in the ravenette's arms, simply clutched him tighter, though with care upon seeing the wound on his upper right breast. "Teme, why do you think it's your fault..? This situation has nothing that could have possibly pointed to you influencing Itachi to do what he did…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes suddenly loosing all emotion and turning void before he untangled himself from the blonde and headed back towards the front door, "I am sorry for troubling you [and embarrassing myself], it was very unlike me. I will be leaving now." But before he could fully leave, Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him back in, Gaara helping to force said ravenette down onto the couch before Naruto stood up in front of him in anger, "Don't you pull that with me Teme! You came here for a reason, and I'm gonna make sure you fulfill it!" Naruto then paused before continuing, "…And how the heck did you find out where my house is?!"

Sasuke just looked blindly up at the blonde, which struck Naruto in a way that he was completely uncertain of what it was he was feeling. "Teme, tell me what you came here to say!" Sasuke then looked up at Naruto with a slight sheen to his eye, he then sighed and continued, "I planned on coming to see you before the accident, this was just the first thing I thought of after it happened. Naruto, I'd like to ask you to become my personal chef." Naruto looked slightly taken aback, "W-what..?!" Sasuke sighed, "I had just bought my own home a week ago and have been looking for somebody for a short time, then I stumbled upon you. You will be living at my home free of charge as long as you make meals, which seeing as how you are going to argue about wanting to keep your job, will likely exclude lunch. You will also be paid as well, which considering the other benefits of whatever food you feel necessary for a meal will be brought to you, you will be cooking for you, myself, and two of my other workers. I've also found my home to be a longer distance from your work and school, so you will have private escort. Will you accept my offer?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like a crazy man, "Why are you going to all the trouble of getting me?!" Sasuke, though still particularly downhearted, smirked "Because you fight back, I don't see people like you very often and find you more worthy than any of the other applicants I've looked into." Naruto sat there stunned for a minute before replying, "Well, no rent and free food for cooking for four people… Do I get any days off???" Sasuke looked serious for a moment before replying, "Holidays and 12 sick days a year are standard. But I suppose I can give you the occasional weekend off. Though I will inform you of those unless you request specific days and/or give up random holidays in order to obtain them."

Naruto sat once more in contemplation and Gaara then continued the conversation, "What about his friends? Will they be able to come visit and hang out with Naruto on a random basis?" Naruto looked amazed at the red heads pro-ess, Sasuke sighed "It'll be both an annoyance and a grievance to me, but I suppose they may as well." Naruto jumped up happily and took up the ravenette's hands in his own. "Teme! You got your self a deal!" Sasuke smiled for once before saying, "Good then if there are no complaints, you will be moved in next week on Tuesday and you will begin your work then. Agreed?" Naruto flashed the other his Uzumaki smile, "Agreed!"

Naruto then blinked and said, "Hey Teme! You even been to a dojo?" The ravenette raised an eyebrow, "Yes actually, one of the residents in my home is my manager and former shisho." Naruto's eyes lit up, "If that's the case, I'm gonna be asking him for tips later! But do you wanna come to our's in town?" Sasuke thought about it a moment before sighing, "I can't, I have work to be done on my personal life right at the current. But I may take you up on that one day. But now that I mention it, I must be taking my leave now, see you later." He then proceeded out the door, leaving two stunned teens in wonder. Naruto's pocket then began to vibrate, causing the started blonde to jump and slap at his phone before finally pulling it out and answering, "Hello..? Oh! Hey Sai! Ya, we're on our way! Sorry, we had a bit of a distraction!… No… No… What?! Hell No!!!" Gaara then grabbed up the phone and said, "Sai, stop dirtying Naruto's mind, we'll be there in a few." He then promptly hung up and looked over to the blonde, "Are you about ready to go..?" ,"Huh?! Oh, ya! Let's go!" They then went to face to very flamboyant and ridiculous Sai. (A/N: Can you tell how much I love him?! XD )

…At the Dojo…

Naruto and Gaara entered the building talking about nothing in particular and completely at ease, that is until both were tackled by hidden someone's hiding behind the giant Buddah statue in the center of the first floor hallway. Naruto though, was the only one to loose his balance under the new weight. "GYAAAHHH!!! Saaaiiii!!! Don't DO that!!!" Sai just smiled at the blonde underneath him, "On quote with Miroku from Inuyasha, Naruto, will you bear my children?" Naruto instantly became petrified as Gaara, with a Lee still attached, yanked Sai off the frozen blonde. "No he will not you idiot! For one, he's a boy and two, I won't let you get that close to such a base if I can help it..!" Gaara fumed and held out a hand to Naruto, pulling him up once collecting the other boy's digits into his. Sai simply smiled a plastic smile and went about his merry way farther into the dojo. Lee the ever enthused green beast of Konoha then decided it best to leave the two off kilter teens into one of the many training rooms in the facility.

… End of Ch. 4...

Haylie: There! Now that I've gotten restarted on it, I'll HAVE to work on it!!! Well, that and my new one 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow' story that I'm working on! (Title subject to change!) That one I'll have to start uploading soon, in this story I update six to seven pages word document format per chapter, and I'm up to 36 pages on that one! That'd be like… 6 chapters!

Sasuke: (Sighs) And WHY hasn't it been uploaded yet..?

Naruto: Cause Haylie feels she should release it when she has a veeeery large safety net underneath it!

Haylie: I don't know, we'll just have to see what happens with it. It's a friggin' Naruto animal hybrid story, but at the same time not since they're only referred to as animals when they're actually around people, which is only in the first chappie since the animal peeps have their own community! It's a very confusing story to explain, and I'm the author!

Sasuke: Which means it's not worth reading. Anyways, stop thinking about other stories when you should be working on this one..!

Haylie: (Pouts like a kicked puppy) Yes yes..! See you next time folks!


End file.
